3 heroes
by Wolffa
Summary: 3 heroes embark on a perilous journey to save MiddleEarth.


3 extremely different people are expected to have 3 extremely different lives. These 3 lives, however, are even stranger than an ordinary person's life. We will start off with one of these lives, a small boy with a giant amount of courage.

"I can practically smell that new trophy in my room!" A small boy declared, leaping from his tree like house and zipping through the grass.

"Except trophies don't really have smells…so that would be weird and disgusting if it had a smell…so I can practically feel it in my hands! Yes, that's it." The strange boy mumbled to himself like that until he reached a narrow opening. He leapt right through it, and crossed a dank bridge. Once he got to the other side, he strutted into the giant field of grass. Eying the great Castle, he turned towards a large building. His weird green dress thing fluttered about as he sprinted. Once he finally got there, a girl greeted him.

"Where's Epona?" The boy demanded.

"She's right in there." The girl said, jabbing a finger at the pasture. The boy, about 14, rushed to the horse pasture. A chestnut mare trotted over to him. He slipped his arms around her neck and whispered into her mane,

"We're gonna win!" He leapt onto her back and she lunged forward.

"Ready, Link? You must beat your last score of 1:05. Ready….set…GO!" The girl cried. Link jammed his legs into Epona's sides and she blasted forward, flying over the jumps.

"59 seconds! Yay Link!" the girl cheered. Link smiled and patted Epona.

"See you." He called to her, and rode Epona right over the side of the rocks that the building was built on. He sang a little melody to himself as he rode, and watched the twilight fade into the horizon.

"Please! No! I don't want to." The boy cried.

"You must. It is your destiny." The old wizard replied evenly.

"But can't we destroy it right here?" The boy whined.

"Stop whinig. Your really annoying." The wizard sighed.

"Your so mean!" The boy cried, then sobbed into his hands.

"Sorry, Frodo. But you must." The wizard replied. "I wrangled up these Tinies in the valley. They will come in much use, and they said you know them."

"Uh, Gandalf? We're called Hobbits. And those are my friends! Pippin, Merry and Sam!" Frodo said happily when he saw his friends.

"But why are they tied to a cart?" He inquired.

"Our transportation, you silly boy!" Gandalf said, hooking up Frodo and then pulling out his whip.

"Mush, Tinies, mush!" Gandalf cried, slapping the Hobbits with the whip. They cried out and started to gallop, which was hard because they were tied so they had to stay on four limbs.

"Oh, I can't go on! Too…weak…" Frodo sobbed dramactically 1 second later.

"Frodo, you're so weak. Get up, fool." Gandalf said sternly.

"I can't, sir. The ring...it weakens…me…" Frodo desperately sighed.

"Shut up, poohead. The ring doesn't make anyone that weak that quick." Gandalf snapped.

"WAHHH! Don't call me a poohead!" Frodo cried, but was forced to get up.

"Ohhh…." He sighed heavily.

"You get down here right now, you thing!" A giant voice bellowed from downstairs. A 16 year old boy trotted down the stairs reluctantly.

"I know you aren't allowed to use that stuff outside of school!" Mr.Dursley scoffed.

"I know." The boy replied simply.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF HERE!" The man bellowed, pointing at a small creature examining the pictures of the family.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" The boy scooped up the elf and carried him upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Harry screamed.

"So sorry, Harry Potter. I wanted to warn you." The creature pleaded.

"About what?" Asked Harry.

"Something strange will happen." Was all the creature said.

"Like what?" Harry sighed.

"You will go on an adventure." Dobby said.

"Oh, surprise surprise. Gee, I thought I wouldn't have anything to endure this year considering that DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!" Harry screamed.

"Sorry, Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed.

"No, I am sorry, Dobby. I shouldn't have yelled." Harry sighed.

"Good luck, Harry Potter." Dobby disappeared.

"Gah…." Harry spat bluntly.

If you haven't figured out who these people are yet, then you are pooheads and nitwits. Ok, on with the story….

Epona sniffed at various wildflowers as she walked along the Hyrule Field. Link played a sweet melody on his ocarina, closing his eyes. The gentle sounds of nature engulfed him as he silently rode along. Crashing sounds of a wagon startled him out of his sense of relaxing. He stuffed away the ocarina and gripped the reins as Epona shot her head up and jerked to the side. Link calmed her and stared at the road ahead of them. A very rickety wagon was bumping along, coming towards them. Link squinted and saw…rabbits? What was pulling the wagon? Link raised an eyebrow as the strange, tall figure directing the wagon pulled it to a halt. Link's eyes widened in fear when he looked at the things pulling the cart. They were creepy people, but a lot smaller.

"Good day, my boy." The tall figure said smoothly.

"Are those people?" Link asked, not paying attention to the first question.

"Ah. These, son, are hobbits." The man answered.

"Er, that's nice…" Link said, wondering what on earth these things were. He steered Epona away from the wagon and urged her into a canter.

"My boy, please do stop." The tall figure called. Link slowed and turned in his saddle.

"Why?" he called back.

"Because you must come with us." The figure replied.

Link rubbed his temples and looked up again.

"Why?" He sighed, annoyed.

"Because you are one of the chosen ones." The wizard replied.

"Why me?"

"You are a hero. Come with me. We must defeat Solomon, son of Sauron."

"Why should I save Middle-Earth?" Link inquired.

"Because…wait. How do you know what place I am talking about?"

"Duh, I read _Lord of the Rings_. Who hasn't?"

"Um… Ok. But Solomon isn't in the books. He has just revealed himself."

"That leads me back to my first question. Why? Why should I save Middle-Earth?" Link asked.

"Because if you don't, Solomon will destroy the whole galaxy. That means here." Gandalf replied.

"Oh-I see. Uh- ok, I guess. But I need my horse."

"We have all the transportation we'll need right here." Gandalf said, pointing to the hobbits. Link made a disgusted face.

"Uh-id rather ride my horse." He trotted off, and came back with Epona.

"Now! On to England!" Gandalf cried, slashing the whip through the air. The hobbits lurched forward, groaning.

"ON FRODO! ON PEREGRIN! ON MERIADOC! ON SAMWISE!" Gandalf shouted. Link galloped along side the wagon. He was utterly horrified. Gandalf hurled a glittering blue ball in front of the hobbits. Blue smoke emerged from the ball. A wide hole opened up in the air. They all dashed through it. They found themselves in a room. The wagon hardly fit.

"HARRY! WHAT IS GOING ON?" A voice bellowed from down below.

A young boy looked up from his desk.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

"Come with us, Bring your wand and bird. You are a hero, and your world will implode then explode then burn then be pelted by rain then ice then snow thn-"

"OK! I GET IT!" Harry cried. They did all this persuasive stuff to get Harry to come with them. Finally, they were all back in Middle-Earth. Mirkwood, to be exact.

"Now boys…let us embark on our adventure." Gandalf muttered.


End file.
